An Unexpected Meeting
by flirting-with-your-timelord
Summary: WHOVENGERS! What happens when the 11th Doctor and his companions meet the Avengers? Will they be able to stop the evil plans of Loki and the Master, who have joined forces? With a bit of madness thrown in.


**Chapter 1**

It was a universal truth that if a set of superheroes and a mad 900 year old Timelord with his companions should never meet, it would cause mayhem.

It was a bright summer morning, when Tony was doing his rounds of Manhattan. An unnatural frequency had been picked up on his scanner a few minutes back, and he was making his way to the offending bleep on his screen. A mysteriously familiar blue object was fast approaching him, as he heard a clunk in his left foot, steam billowing out of the red and gold suit. He lurched right, his left thrusters dying under him, his right leg leading him worryingly fast towards the blue box.

He braced himself for the impact, that strangely never came. A creak of doors opening sounded around his speakers, as he clipped the edge of what seemed like a human, spinning him round a orange tinted room, a blue pole, glowing as a similar colour to his arc reactor in the centre of the room. While he expected to stop, he seemingly carried on, through doors and corridors, skimming the sides of each with loud crashes resonating.

He finally ended up underwater, books floating around as he bashed in what seemingly was a library. _Why the hell is a swimming pool in a library?_ A mass of curly hair was near him, making her way closer to him and pulling him out the water. He raised his helmet, assessing the damage to his suit – he realised he wouldn't get back to the Avengers Tower without repairs first. Both stabilisers seemed to be dead, with the left shoulder of his suit was hanging lankly from only a few wires.

_Shit_, he thought, as he realised water must have leaked into his thrusters, making them just dead weights surrounding his ankles and feet. The mass of blonde hair was now brushing his face, a fruity smell wafting from it, smelling faintly of cherries.

"Up you get," the mysterious woman said, pulling him out of the water with curious ease. Surely no mortal should be able to hold him up like that – maybe she was an Asgardian. He certainly wasn't aware of any updates with Thor's friends, unless of course that the Warriors Three had become Warriors Four.

"Holy crap," River said, staring at the red and gold of his damaged suit.

"That is the usual greeting I get. And it's my lucky day isn't it, being greeted by a lovely women in a... bathing suit?" Tony said flirtingly, his eyebrow rose as he walked over to door which looked like it led down to a long corridor.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm taken, it's all very complicated – married my mother's imaginary friend when she was a child. Honestly, don't ask..." River murmured, waving a hand in the air as to pass of the comment. Tony's step faltered, casting the whole thought aside.

_It was stupid. Doctor Who? Real? Oh please..._

"RIVER!" a far voice cried, the pattering of footsteps on the metal floors sounding through the room.  
"What the hell was that? And please say you're not flirting with them! We are married you know!"

Tony glanced at River, eyes wide as he recognised the familiar voice he had heard on TV for the last three years. A faint Scottish voice was heard bickering to another male voice, the blood draining from Tony's cheeks as he realised which mysterious blue box he was in.

A gangly, brown-haired man entered, the frankly awful outfit was instantly recognised by Tony; who was currently feeling quite light-headed, like this was all a dream. A red-headed girl entered, followed by a rather quiet looking man, in his nurse's uniform, who both stared at him in shock.

"Erm... Hi!" Tony said, his voice breaking as he faced the actual characters from his second favourite television show (he was a closet Trekkie at heart).

"Amy... isn't that one of the men from the film we watched last weekend, you know, the one with all them stupid superheroes?" The Doctor said, glancing to his companion who was wide eyed, he brown eyes staring at him intently.

"Yes, that is Iron Man. Why is there Iron Man in the TARDIS! I mean, they're not real! River, is this one of your tricks again?" Amy shouted, her Scottish accent getting more prominent throughout her speech. River, who Tony now blatantly recognised, shook her head; her too staring at him.

"Well, we're all real here, I assure you. If I wasn't real, I wouldn't feel this annoying piece of metal digging into my back. Would you please set me down in a chair?" Tony said, running his hand over the offending piece of metal, disfigured from his crash landing.

They walked him into the main console room, his breath shaking as he looked out to Manhattan, the police box's doors still not closed. The sun was blaring into the TARDIS, making Tony suddenly overheat in his suit; the temperature regulators were clearly broken as well. It would take a long time for him to get back to the Avengers Tower, where they never restored the missing letters of 'Stark', instead keeping it just with the A. He gently, yet hurriedly pulled the gradually heating metal of his body, leaving him in his usual chinos and long sleeved shirt. His arc reactor appeared to be undamaged, although he was sure he felt it dislodge when he made his untimely travels through the TARDIS.

"I need to get back to the Avengers Mansion. I would fly, but you can see the state my suit is in..." Tony glanced at the heap of red and gold metal on the ground, covered in scratches and dents, his helmet disfigured, wondering how he hadn't gained a head injury. The Doctor glanced around the console room, assessing the damage of the walls, burn marks scorching the golden walls, black streaks against the metal.

"I think she will take a while to repair, we'll have to stop off here for a few days. Perhaps longer, considering the amount of damage you did to our corridors," The Doctor ran his hand across a particularly deep gash in the side of the console.

"Do you have anywhere for us to stay?" Amy asked, a slight smirk on her face at the thought of the others Avengers.

"Of course. Straight ahead is the Avengers Tower, you can park her outside on the terrace." Tony pointed, his tower coming into view. A large board covered the window where he was unfortunately thrown out, the memory jolting pain into his back muscles. He'd have to see Bruce to be fixed up...


End file.
